The invention relates to a tape cassette having two substantially parallel major walls, a front along which a part of the tape extends, and a cassette cover which comprises a major or front portion which when the cover is in the closed position covers the part of the tape which extends along the front and cover flanges which are pivotally connected to pivot pins, the axes of the pivot pins coinciding with each other and forming a pivot axis which is situated in a plane of symmetry situated at equal distances from the two major walls. The cassette cover is pivotable about the pivot axis from the closed position to two different open positions: a first open position in which the major or front portion is situated near one major wall and a second open position in which the major portion is situated near the other major wall at each side a semicircular slot is concentric with the pivotal axis, symmetrically located relative to the plane of symmetry and which is engaged by a journal or pin which is connected to the adjacent cover flange. A spring acts on the pin to keep the cassette cover in the closed position or to pivot it towards the closed position.
A magnetic-tape cassette of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,787. The cassette cover of this known cassette can be pivoted upwards and downwards against the pressure of the respective limbs of a hairpin spring. This spring ensures that the cover can pivot back automatically to the closed position. Since there is no latching mechanism for the closed position, inadvertent opening of the cassette cover is possible, for example when the cassette is held by the cassette cover. After inadvertent opening the part of the magnetic tape which extends across the front openings in the front wall may be damaged and/or soiled.
In order to allow the spring to pivot the cover correctly back from the respective open position to the closed position, the known cassette must have some clearance between the front wall and the major portion of the cover. Because of this clearance the front openings in the front wall cannot be closed in an optimum manner, for example to preclude the penetration of dust.